dice_camera_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
Episodes are aired live on Twitch.tv/dnd Tuesdays at 4-6 PM PST. Watch the Twitch stream to also view the audience commentary (and occasional cast comments!) Episodes 1-74 are also available in .mp3 format (thanks to Venuc). Per the official website, Season 3 episodes in podcast form are also available if you "subscribe to Dungeon Delve...on iTunes, on Google Play, or wherever you get podcasts." They also recently gave DCA its own podcast feed. Season 1 * [http://dice-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1:_Velcome Episode 1: Velcome].''' Original air date 3/15/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 2: '''Dance Card. Original air date 3/22/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 3: What Sweet Music. Original air date 3/29/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 4: Flour Children. Original air date 4/12/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 5: Raven Kind. Original air date 4/26/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 6: All Will Be Well. Original air date 5/3/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 7: Unhappy Days. Original air date 5/10/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 8: Really Most Sincerely Dead. Original air date 5/17/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 9: Nine-Tenths of the Law. Original air date 5/24/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 10: It Tolls for Thee. Original air date 6/7/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 11: Devil's Bride. Original air date 6/21/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 12: A Grave Mistake. Original air date 6/28/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 13: Were Are We. Original air date 7/5/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 14: Inhuman Nature. Original air date 7/12/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 15: Tree of Woe. Original air date 7/19/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 16: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Original air date 7/26/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 17: The Road Never Traveled. Original air date 8/2/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 18: The Simulacrum. Original air date 8/9/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 19: Trapped in Amber. Original air date 8/16/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 20: The Vampiric Persuasion. Original air date 8/23/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 21: Nevermore. Original air date 8/30/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 22: Dead Meat. Original air date 9/13/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 23: Van Richten's Wild Ride. Original air date 9/20/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 24: Twitching Hour. Original air date 10/1/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 25: I Dream of Vistani. Original air date 10/11/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 26: The Greater Good. Original air date 10/18/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 27: Thing in the Rug. Original air date. 10/25/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 28: Everything's Fine! '''Original air date 11/8/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 29: '''Dark Horses. Original air date 11/15/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 30: Nail in the Coffin. Original air date 11/29/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 31: Let There Be Light. Original air date 12/6/16. YouTube. Twitch. Season 2 * Episode 32: No Place Like Home. Original air date 1/17/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 33: Were and Tear. Original air date 1/24/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 34: Thine Own Elf. Original air date 1/31/17. YouTube Part 1, 2. Twitch. * Episode 35: Fee, Fi, Fo, and Fum. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 36: Small Packages. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 37: Royal Rumble. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 38: Icebreaker. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 39: Fortune Favors the Cold. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 40: Big Yak Attack. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 41: Evil Inside. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 42: Home Fires. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 43: Meltdown. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 44: Animals in Heat. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 45: Fire Giant Override. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 46: Heartbroken. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 47: Apocalypse Drow. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 48: The Hero Conundrum. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 49: Distraction Force! '''Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 50: '''Mountain of Ashes. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 51: Bite the Dust. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 52: Can't Hurt Sunshine. Original air date. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 53: The Double-Edged Sword. Original air date 6/20/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 54: Together Forever. Original air date 6/27/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 55: Flesh and Blood. Original air date 7/11/17. YouTube. * Episode 56: Prime Evil. Original air date 7/18/17. YouTube. * Episode 57: Wrath of Strahd. Original air date 7/25/17. YouTube. * Episode 58: Bloodbath. Original air date 8/1/17. YouTube. * Episode 59: Snowflakes in Kronenheim. Original air date 8/8/17. YouTube. * Episode 60: The Red, the White, and the Crew. Original air date 8/15/17. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover episode: Acquisitions Inc: Enter the Trashwitch] Penny Arcade Podcast. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc: PAX West 2017] Penny Arcade Website. Season 3 * Episode 61: End of the World. Original air date 9/19/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 62: Abandon Ship. Original air date 9/26/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 63: Bad Dates. Original air date 10/3/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 64: In Guide We Trust. '''Original air date 10/10/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 65: '''Bait and Twitch. Original air date 10/22/17. Twitch (partial 1) (partial 2). DCA Reddit summary. Explanation by Anna. * Episode 66: Ghosts and Goblins. Original air date 10/24/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Sock Puppet Recap Special (eps 1-64). Original air date 10/31/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 67: Vengeance Is Mine. Original air date 11/7/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 68: Grung at Heart. Original air date 11/14/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 69: Pax Sub Optima. Original air date 11/17/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 70: The Serpent Eats the Sun. Original air date 11/21/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 71: Flower Power. Original air date 11/28/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 72: The Star Goddess. Original air date 12/5/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 73: Tortle Recall. Original air date 12/13/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 74: Gods Rest Ye Merry Wafflecrew. Original air date 12/20/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 75: Apex Predator. Original air date 1/2/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 76: Band on the Run. Original air date 1/9/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 77: Come Slither. Original air date 1/16/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 78: Mortal Coils.Original air date 1/23/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 79: The Nightmare Scenario. Original air date 1/30/18.YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 80: Kaboom It May Concern. Original air date 2/6/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 81: Alignment. '''Original air date 2/13/18.YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 82. '''Drinking Man's Game. Original air date 2/20/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 83. Ice in the Veins. Original air date 2/27/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc: C Team: S2 E7 '''and '''Table Talk Discussion] Penny Arcade Website. * Episode 84. Domain Event. Original air date 3/6/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 85. Two and Two Together. Original air date 3/13/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 86. Simon Says. Original air date 3/20/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 87. Necessary Evelyn. Original air date 3/27/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 88. The Awful Crew. Original air date 4/3/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 89. Double Double, Toil and Trouble. Original air date 4/10/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 90. Vicious Mockeries. Original air date 4/17/18. YouTube. Twitch. Season 4 * Episode 91. Rise and Shine. Original air date 5/1/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 92: Bomb Voyage. Original air date 5/8/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 93: The Storm Before the Calm. 5/15/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 94: North by Northwest. Original air date 5/22/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 95: Specter of the Zhentarim. Original air date 6/1/18. YouTube. Twitch. of Many Eyes Part 1; 01:25:12 * Episode 96. Eyes on the Prize. Original air date 6/3/18. YouTube. Twitch. of Many Eyes Part 2; 03:30:28 * Episode 97: When Chickens Come Home to Roost. Original air date 6/19/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 98: Father and Sun. Original air date 6/26/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc: C Team: S2 E19 and Table Talk Discussion] Penny Arcade Website. * Episode 99. Trashomancy. Original air date 7/3/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Dark and Dicey Episode 8]. YouTube.Twitch. * Episode 100. WafflesInc Crossover. Original air dates 7/14-15/18. YouTube. Twitch (1, 2, 3, 4,Table Talk, 5). * Episode 101. Doll in the Family. Original air date 7/17/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 102. The Fast and the Furriest. Original air date 7/24/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 103. Trolltide. Original air date 7/31/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 104. Housewarming. Original air date 8/7/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 105. There Goes the Neighborhood. Original air date 8/14/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 106. Once Smitten. Original air date 8/21/18. YouTube Twitch. * Episode 107. Eye for an Eye. Original air date 8/28/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover episode: Acquisitions Inc: Omin's Four] YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover episode: Aquisitions Inc: Switcharoo] YouTube. * Episode 108. Kozin Effect. Original air date 9/4/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 109. A Fish Called Sylgar. Original air date 9/11/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 110. Hippocratic Oaf. Original air date 9/18/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 111. The Egg is Broken. Original air date 9/25/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 112. Zone of Truth. Original air date 10/2/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 113. Easy-Bake Coven. Original air date 10/9/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc: C Team: S2 E34 '''and '''Table Talk Discussion] Penny Arcade Website. * Episode 114. Thieves' Cant. Original air date 10/23/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 115. Live and Let Liven't. Original air date 10/28/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 116. Dawn of a New Day. Original air date 11/6/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 117. Character Assassination. Original air date 11/13/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 118. Tendays of Our Lives. Original air date 11/20/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Sirens of the Realms: S3 E8] YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 119. Wafflegangers. Original air date 11/27/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 120. Stage Whispers. Original air date 11/30/18. YouTube. Twitch. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc.: Pax Unplugged 2018] Penny Arcade Website. Twitch. * Episode 121. Simonocchio. Original air date 12/4/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 122. . Original air date 12/18/18. YouTube. Twitch.